destinyrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxane Lazarus
Roxane Nightwing Lazarus, or usually called Roxane is Akasaki's childhood friend, which now work together with him on his group, on Aria Vanguard . Roxane is a half-vampire descendant of one of the most well known vampire clan, Nightwing. Appearance Roxane have long black hair with some hair strand to the side on each side of the head. Roxane have dark purple eye, and a rather long eyelash. Roxane like to wear lots of black oriented clothing, sometimes he wear his royal dress of vampire, which had long coat covered his body with belts, chains, and other decorations, mostly black colored too. Roxane is unlike Cedric, he maybe half blooded, but he always show to have his fang even if his vampire blood is under controlled. This probably because vampire need their fang to drink blood from the victim, even if the modern vampire already stop abducting victim for their blood need. Personality Roxane are rather introvert and talk less all his time before he meet Akasaki again and joined Aria Vanguard. He isn't the type who like socializing and rather sit alone, or only talk to the people that he like. He can be quite cold to stranger, disregard if they are human or vampire. This are mainly because he was bullied by human kids when he was little, and despised by full blood vampires. Roxane only open to Akasaki at the beginning of the series, and really try to avoid Cedric since he is a Silver Wolf. However, as the story goes, Roxane become more socializing and open to the others, he also ended up to be the best friend of Cedric, even though he didn't admit it. Roxane are easilly annoyed or irritated by even a small wrong words used to him, one of the time is when Selia calling him as "girl". Roxane show to have a pride even if he isn't going to show it or talk about it. This also the same with Cedric, which slowly cause them to undersand about the problem of each clan. Roxane also show to afraid if his vampire blood will take over him and if he became drown in his own power. One of the source of this fear is because he does not want to become like his father, Vorigan, which is a traitor of his family. Roxane have many things that bugs his mind and never let him in ease, like the fact he is half blooded, or when he think that his friend will change the view on him when his vampire blood get the better of him. As much as Roxane try to avoid, he does still like drinking blood. Though he only do it when he really need to do it, in order to not push his vampire blood to more dominant state. Other than blood, Roxane eat normal foods. He show a fond of various cakes, and also like to drink expensive tea. This likely because he indeed come from a royal family, even though he only live in an old castle. Ability and Power Construction Family and Clan Construction Trivia There much confussion when deciding his power. The decision to give him the power of gravity is one of the original idea, however, he also fits good with darkness power like shadows. The end result are giving him gravity power, and he also could control shadow as secondary power because it was the power that passed down on his clan. Category:Individual Category:Vampire